Our Story
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Hanya kisah romansa dan persahabatan. Mereka terjebak dalam sesuatu yang disebut "cinta"/"sesuatu yang disebut 'cinta' akan terasa menyenangkan bila ada 'persahabatan' yang mendampingi." - Baka DimDim /Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, no EYD, Pasaran, ABAL
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruHina / Slight SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, no EYD, Pasaran, ABAL**

 **Rate : T**

 **Friendship/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi telah menembus tirai jendela disebuah kamar milik pemuda bersurai pirang. Sinar matahari cukup menyilaukan sepasang mata indah berwarna sapphire yang tenang setenang samudra milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Nama pemuda itu. Ia, mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sudah pagi." Gumamnya dikamar dari suatu kamar dirumah yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil namun terlihat seperti rumah yang bagus dan terkesan mewah peninggalan dari kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada sejak Ia lahir. Walau orang tuanya telah tiada tetapi orang tuanya meninggalkan warisan yang tidak bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup, tetapi sangat jauh dari kata lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Ia bangkit dan membasuh mukanya. Ia terdiam. Mengingat pembicaraannya bersama Nii-chan dan Nee-chan nya semalam.

 _FLASHBACK On_

 _"Naruto, saat ini kau sudah cukup umur untuk kami jelaskan kronologi kematian Minato Ji-san dan Kushina Ba-san."_ Ucap Nagato dengan wajah serius.

 _"Baiklah Nii-chan, aku akan mendengarkan."_ Ucap Naruto. Sungguh Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin merasakan kesedihan seperti saat Ia mulai bisa mengerti apa itu keluarga namun Ia telah tidak memiliki orang tua. Namun Naruto cukup berpikir dewasa, bagaimana pun Ia harus mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kedua orang tua Naruto telah tiada karena kecelakan, saat kecelakaan Ibu Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina namun setelah menikah dengan Minato Namikaze, Ibu Naruto menyandang nama Namikaze sebagai marganya. Saat kecelakaan, kandungan Kushina telah mencapai 8 bulan._

 _Khendak memeriksa kandungannya bersama sang suami, saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dengan sangat hati-hati ayahnya-Minato- mengendari mobilnya. Namun, seolah tak mengindahkan kehati-hatian Minato. Sebuah mobil truk melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Minato sudah sempat menghindarkan mobilnya dari tabrakan, namun sisi depan mobil sempat menabrak truk sehingga membuat mobil yang dikendarai Minato terbalik._

 _Secepat mungkin orang-orang yang berada disekitar kejadian memanggil Ambulance dan berbondong untuk menyelamatkan koraban kecelakaan itu._

 _Sesaat sampai dirumah sakit, kedua keponakan Kushina -Nagato Uzumaki dan Karin Uzumaki menemui dokter._

 _"Bagaimana kedaan Oji-san dan Oba-san saya, dokter?"_ Tanya Nagato dengan raut wajah yang panik

 _"Kami talah berusaha maksimal. Namun kami hanya mampu menyelamatkan anak dikandungan Namikaze-san."_ Terang sang dokter dengan raut wajah sedih.

 _"O-oban-san.. hiks..O-oji-san..hiks.."_ Karin mulai terisak, mengingat hanya mereka yang mengurus Karin dan Nagato sejak orang tua mereka meninggal sampai sekarang merekan berumur 10 tahun dan 17 tahun.

 _"Sudahlah Karin."_ Nagato mencoba menenangkan Karin. _"Sebaiknya kita lihat adik kita ya."_ Ucap Nagato sambil memaksakan senyum. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Karin.

 _"_ _ **Naruto, kau harus jadi laki-laki yang kuat. Onii-san akan menjagamu seperti Nii-san menjaga Karin.**_ _" Batin_ Nagato

 _FLASHBACK Off_

Ia menatap sendu kearah wajahnya dipantulan cermin.

"yosh, aku tidak boleh bersedih. Bagaimana pun aku harus semangat." Gumamnya sambil menunjukan cengirannya pada cermin. Ia pun pergi keruang makan untuk makan sarapan bersama kakak sepupu yang sudah Ia anggap kakak kandung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou Karin Nee-chan, Nagato Nii-chan!" sapa Naruto dengan semangatnya

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." balas Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou Naruto." balas Nagato.

Naruto langsung mengambil roti selai yang telah disiapkan oleh Karin.

"Naruto, umurmu sekarang sudah 17 tahun. Nii-san rasa sudah cukup untuk kamu tinggal sendiri dirumah ini." Ucap Nagato

"Aa." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Bukan karena Nii-san ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah ini Naruto, tapi karena Nii-san juga punya rumah. Nii-san dan Nee-san mu sedikit kerepotan untk mondar-mandir Konoha-Ame, Naruto. Kantor Nii-san dan rumah sakit tempat Nee-san mu kerja ada di Ame. Nii-san akan mengirimkan uang tiap bulannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu Naruto" Nagato berhenti sejenak.

"Baiklah, Nii-chan. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu memberatkan Nii-chan. Aku akan mencari kerja sambilan. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan uang Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Nagato bukan hanya kakak sepupu yang seperti saudara kandung, tetapi Nagato juga menjadi wali untuk Naruto.

" _bukan tinggi saja yang bertambah, namun sifantnya juga bertambah dewasa."_ Batin Nagato

"Dan Nii-san juga tidak lama lagi akan melamar kekasih Nii-san." Ucap Nagato dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahya.

"HEEEEE!" sepontan Naruto dan Karin terkejut.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Nagato sweatdrop

"Memang ada yang mau sama Nii-san?" Tanya Karin dengan seringai jahil

 ** _Ctak_** muncul perempatan di dahi Nagato.

" _Anak ini!"_ batin Nagato

"Sudahlah. Karena hari ini hari minggu bagaimana kalau kita habiskan bersama? Karena tidak lama lagi kami pindah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?" Tanya Nagato sambil mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ayo!" jawab Naruto dan Karin dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di taman bermain Konoha Land. Naruto, Nagato dan Karin sangat menikmati tman bermain itu. Saat mereka sedan makan siang disalah satu food court Konoha Land. Tanpa sengaja mata sapphire Naruto menangakap objek yang dikenalnya. Gadis itu…

 **Naruto POV.**

Gadis itu… Hi-Hinata? Sedang apa dia disana sendirian? Ehh.. tidak, Ia bersama teman-temannya. Ada Haruno Sakura, yang berambut pirang pony-tail itu siapa yah? Aku lupa namanya. Ah sudahlah.

Tapi.. entah mengapa aku merasa senang bisa melihat Hinata. Ah.. mungkin karena aku sedang senang.

 **Naruto POV. End**

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata. Sampai pada akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ametyst bertemu Sapphire. Naruto terpaku dengan apa yang Ia lihat lalu bergegas mengalihkan pandanganannya. Begitu pun Hinata, apa yang Ia lihat membuat jantngnya berdebar, hingga menimmbulkan rona merah diwajahnya yang cantik dan semakin mempercantik paras wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata POV.**

"Na-naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Ahh.. betapa senangnya bias melihat Naruto-kun dan Naruto-kun melihatku. Aku bias pastikan bahwa jantungku berdebar-debar dan wajahku mulai memanas.

 **Hinata POV. End**

"…ta, Hinata.." panggilan Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"Eh.." Hinata terpekik karena terkejut.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino.

"A-a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa Ino-cahn" jawab Hinata gugup dan rona merah diwajahnya masih terlihat.

"Hinata-chan wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam? Kalau kau sedang demam lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut dan beristirahat dirumah." ucap Sakura Khawatir.

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Ayo, kita cari wahana lain yang menyenangkan." Jawab Hinata sambil mengalihkan perhatian dan mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Tak terasa hari mulai senja, dan taman hiburan itu pun sudah semakin sepi pengunjung.

"Ayo, kita pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Nagato

"iya, Nii-chan." jawab Naruto dengan lesu.

"Naruto apa kau kelelahan?" tanya Nagato.

"Ti-tidak Nii-chan." jawab Naruto gugup. " _aku tidak kelelahan, aku hanya tidak mau waktu kebersamaan kita berakhir_ " batin Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah Nagato dan Karin langsung mengemasi barang mereka dan pindah kerumah asli mereka.

"Naruto, ingat Nii-san selalu mengawasimu! Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh" ucap Nagato

"I-i-iya Nii-chan" jawab Naruto sweatdrop " _memang aku akan melakukan apa?_ " batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen yah." Ucap Karin sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Iya, Nee-chan. Nee-chan kan sudah mengajarkanku memasak." Jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Karin.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat Naruto" ucap Nagato sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Iya, Nii-chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Jaa" Naruto tersenyum sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kepergian kedua kakak Naruto, Ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus semangat." Pandangan Naruto berpaling pada gitar hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan Nagato tahun lalu, Naruto tersenyum memandang gitar itu.

"Mungkin bermain gitar bisa meringankan perasaan sedihku" gumamnya.

Saat sedang bermain gitar. Ada pesan masuk di ponselnya.

"Sasuke-Teme? Ada apa? Dia mengirimku pesan?" gumam Naruto

" _Dobe, besok sepulang sekolah kita lanjut latihan band kita. Kita mendapat tawaran menjadi band caffe Akatsuki. Dengan kontrak 1 tahun, dan kontraknya tidak merugikan kita._ " Begitu pesan dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah" balas Naruto sambil cekikikan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat Sasuke.

"Hah.. si Dobe itu menggunakan kata favoritku" gumam Sasuke. Lalu Ia menyeringai.

"Yosh-dattebayo" balas Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ketempat Naruto.

"Ahahah.. Teme kau menggunakan kata kutipanku" gumam Naruto sambil tertawa pada balasan pesan dari sahabatnya sejak masih Taman Kanak-Kanak.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang" ucap Naruto lalu berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

Naruto sudah sampai diparkiran Konoha High School. Dengan menggunakan motor sport pemberian dari kakaknya. Awalnya Naruto menolak karena terlalu dimanjakan oleh kakaknya, tapi karena sudah diberikan Ia pun menggunakannya untuk menghargai pemberian kakaknya. Naruto menyadari pekerjaan kakaknya memang memiliki gaji yang besar setiap ada proyek. Namun Naruto tidak mau terlalu menyusahkan kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya, telah sampai didepan pintu kelas tanda XI-B diatasnya, Naruto berhenti, Ia mendengarkan suara siswi-siswi perempuan sedang gergosip didekat persimpangan koridor sekolah dan yang membuat Ia mendengarkan adalah karena namanya disebut dalam gosip yang dibicarakan siswi-siswi itu. Naurto mendengarkan ia berpikir sepertinya ada tiga siswi yang bergosip.

"Ah.. Sasuke-senpai dan Naruto-senpai itu tampan sekali yah, aku ingin bisa dekat dengan mereka" ucap salah satu siswi.

"Ahahah.. kau terlalu berharp Shion." Ucap salah satu siswi lainnya.

"Aku pernah melihat Hinata-senpai memperhatikan Naruto-senpai loh, waktu itu aku ingin pergi ke toilet lalu aku tidak sengaja melihat Hinata-senpai memperhatikan Naruto-senpai yang sedang bermain basket. Menurutku Hinata-senpai menyukai Naruto-senpai. Kyaa.. kalau sampai mereka jadian pasti sangat serasi, Hinata-senpai yang cantik dan Naruto-senpai yang tampan" seru siswi yang lain.

"Tapi Hinata-senpai itu terlalu pemalu, aku pernah melihanya gugup saat berbicara dengan Naruto-senpai. Dan aku tahu kalau Hinata-senpai itu menyukai Naruto-senpai" ucap siswi bernama Shion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hah.. ada-ada saja kohai-kohaiku itu._ " Batin Naruto. Naruto langsung membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Ohayou.." sapa Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ah.. Ohayou Naruto" sapa beberapa murid teman sekelas Naruto.

Naruto langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disebelah Sasuke.

"Yo, Teme!" sapa Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hn, Dobe." Balas Sasuke sekenanya.

 **KRIIINGG…KRIIINGG…KRIIINGG**

Tak lama Naruto dan Sasuke saling sapa bel jam pelajaran pun berbunyi. Dan tak lama dari itu munculah guru bersurai perak bermasker dan dengan sorotan mata malas.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini saya malas mengajar." Kata sang guru a.k.a Kakashi Hatake

"YEAH" teriang berberapa murid bahagia.

"Tapi kita ulangan hari ini" balas sang guru a.k.a Kakashi Hatake dengan seringai dibalik maskernya.

"HEEEE" semua siswa kelas terkejut terkecuali Shikamaru yang tertidur, Sakura yang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata yang memperhatikan Naruto.

 **SKIP**

 **KRIIINGG…KRIIINGG…KRIIINGG**

"Baiklah pelajaran selesai, silahkan istirahat." Ucap Kakashi Sensei. Lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Apa-apaan dia, seenaknya mengadakan ulangan tanpa pemberitahuan" gerutu Naruto sambil mengetik pesan.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

"Ayo, kita ke kantin Teme. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada yang lain, sekalian kita membicarakan tawaran kontrak itu" Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

" _cih, apa dia sengaja menghemat kata agar bisa menulis lagu untuk band kita ya?"_ batin Naruto sambil menatap bingung Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain sisi dalam kelas seorang gadis berambut _Indigo_ tengah menatap kepergian pria bersurai kuning yang sering berbuat keributan dikelas.

"Naruto menuju ke kantin Hinata-chan" goda Sakura pada Hinata.

"Eh.." terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis musim semi disebelahnya dengan sedikit rona mereh di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Samapai kapan kau akan terus memandangi Naruto, Hinata? Si Bodoh itu sama sekali tidak peka terhadap apa yang namanya cinta, kau harus lebih dekat dengannya." jelas Sakura.

"I-i-iya Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata sedikit menunduk.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin Hinata-chan, kau bisa melihat Naruto dan aku bisa melihat Sasuke-kun KYAAA" ajak Sakura sambil berteriak histeris.

Dikantin lima orang duduk dengan tenang sambil menyantap makanan yang dipesan dikantin.

"Jadi bagaimana kontrak yang kau maksud Sasuke?" pertanyaan laki-laki bersurai cokelat a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba memecah keheningan. Biasanya Naruto lah yang memecah keheningan namun karena sedang khusyuk menyantap ramen Ia enggan melepas perhatiannya pada ramennya.

"kontrak itu cukup menguntungkan, kalau masalah bayaran, itu bisa mencukupi stok ramen si Dobe selama enam bulan penuh. kita hanya perlu tampil dua kali dalam seminggu dan dalam keterangan dikontrak itu, itu semua diluar jam pelajaran. Dan aku sudah bilang bagaimana jika kita sedang ujian. Lalu mereka menjawa, kita bisa tidak tampil selama ujian tapi kita harus mengganti di minggu berikutnya. Jadi setiap kita tidak tampil, itu seperti hutang yang dibayar minggu berikutnya. Bagaimana keputusan kalian?" terang Sasuke.

"Aku, ikut!" jawab Kiba dengan mata berbinar setelah mengetahui nominal bayarannya.

"Sepertinya aku juga ikut" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Mendokusai na, walau aku menolak, aku pasti juga akan diseret untuk ikut" jawab si rambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat mereka setuju.

"Hn. Baiklah sudah diputuskan" ucap Sasuke

"Hei, Teme, kau tidak meminta persetujuanku? Eh?" Tanya Naruto jengkel karena tidak ditanyai keputusannya.

"Hn. Tidak perlu bertanya padamu aku sudah tahu jawabanmu." Sasuke mendengus

"Heheh" Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Boleh kami bergabung?" sebuah suara perempuan a.k.a Sakura menginterupsi paralelaki.

"Hi-Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto pelan. Namun masih bisa didengan oleh pria bermbut raven a.k.a Sasuke.

" _sepertinya dia bisa bernyanyi penuh penghayatan bila mengetahui perasaanya pada gadis pemalu itu"_ batin Sasuke menyeringai.

"Oh.. Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Iya, ayo, mari bergabung, silahkan duduk" jawab Kiba ramah

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata pun duduk. Sakura duduk didekat Sasuke, Ino duduk didekat Sai. Dan Hinata? Entah kebetulan atau takdir. Satu-satunya tempat yang kosong adalah disamping Naruto. Dengan wajah memerah Hinata duduk disamping Naruto lalu menunduk melihat jus jeruk yang dia pesan.

Hening

Naruto hanya memandang mereka satu per satu, Sasuke diam seribu bahasa saat bersama kekasihnya. a.k.a Sakura yang sedang bermanja dengan berglayut dilengan kiri Sasuke. Kiba sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sai hanya diam dan tersenyum kepada Ino. Shikamari tidur dengan melipat tangan sebagai bantal, dan Hinata hanya menunduk malu, gugup karena duduk disamping Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat berjalan menuju kelas mereka, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata hanya diam. Lalu Naruto melihat Hinata yang menunduk. Naruto sempat melihat rona merah diwajah Hinata namun salah mengartikannya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, apa kau demam? Aku perhatikan wajahmu merah dari saat kita dikantin." Tanya Naruto yang langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hinata yang tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" _Na-na-naruto-kun me-memper-hatikan-ku? A-a-pa i-ini mim-pi? Naruto-kun.._ " batin Hinata.

Hinata semakin memerah wajahnya, pengelihatannya seperti ada jutaan kunang-kunang dan lalu keseimpangan Hinata goyah dan pingsan.

 **GREEP**

Hinata yang pingsan belum sempat jatuh kelantai langsung ditahan oleh Naruto.

"HINATA?" panggil Naruto panik.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan?" seru Sakura dan Ino yang juga panik.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata dengan Bridal Style menuju UKS meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang tercengang melihat teman mereka yang biasanya bertingkah bodoh menjadi lebih berbeda dengan biasanya.

" _Hinata-chan sepertinya keinginanmu sebentar lagi akan terwujud"_ batin Sakura

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi bel pelajaran dimulai. Biar Dobe mengurus gadis itu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah. Ayo Sai, kita ke kelas kita." Ajak Ino kepada Sai. Karena Ino dan Sai berbeda kelas dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hah.. Si Naruto itu beruntung bisa lepas dari pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei." Dengusan laki-laki pecinta anjing itu a.k.a Kiba.

"Mendokusai na, aku sebagai ketua kelas harus mengizinkannya kepada Orochimaru-sensei" ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

Di UKS Naruto hanya memandangi Hinata yang terbaring. Tanpa sadar pikirannya terfokus pada gadis _indigo_ yang terbaring didepannya.

 **Naruto POV.**

Aku hanya memandangi Hinata yang terbaring. Apa Hinata memang secantik ini setiap harinya? Matanya yang terpejam, pipinya yang sering memerah entah kenapa membuat aku gemas, bibirnya… tidak, tidak, tidak. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Kenapa hanya Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata yang ada dikepalaku? Apa aku menyukai Hinata? Aku bingung harus bercerita dengan siapa, Nagato Nii-chan dan Karin Nee-chan sudah kembail ke Ame. Mungkin Teme mengerti. Aku akan bertanya padanya.

 **Naruto POV. End**

 **TBC**

fiksi pertama yang pernah saya buat. tidak ada paksaan review, namun saya sangat menghargai bila anda me-review, karena saya New Comer dalam FFn.

terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita sebelumnya.**

 _Di UKS Naruto hanya memandangi Hinata yang terbaring. Tanpa sadar pikirannya terfokus pada gadis indigo yang terbaring didepannya._

 ** _Naruto POV._**

 _Aku hanya memandangi Hinata yang terbaring. Apa Hinata memang secantik ini setiap harinya? Matanya yang terpejam, pipinya yang sering memerah entah kenapa membuat aku gemas, bibirnya… tidak, tidak, tidak. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Kenapa hanya Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata yang ada dikepalaku? Apa aku menyukai Hinata? Aku bingung harus bercerita dengan siapa, Nagato Nii-chan dan Karin Nee-chan sudah kembail ke Ame. Mungkin Sasuke mengerti. Aku akan bertanya padanya._

 ** _Naruto POV. End_**

 **Our Story**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruHina / Slight SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, no EYD, Pasaran, ABAL**

 **Rate : T**

 **Friendship/Romance**

 **Chapter 2.**

"Engghh.." suara erangan Hinata yang tersadar dari pingsannya membuat Naruto meolehkan pengelihatannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata!" ucap Naruto spontan.

"Na-na-naruto-kun, ke-kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Tadi kau pingsan Hinata-chan, dan aku membawamu kesini. Tadi Shizune-sensei bilang kau hanya kelelahan." Jawab Naruto dengan suara lembut.

" _Naruto-kun membawaku ke UKS? Apa Naruto-kun menggendongku?_ " batin Hinata. membayangkan bagaimana Naruto membawanya ke UKS membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata semakin kontras dan Hinata hanya menunduk malu demi menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, sepertinya kau masih pusing, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun ti-tidak ikut pelajaran." Ucap Hinata merasa tidak enak karena Naruto meninggalkan pelajaran demi dirinya walau sebenarnya Ia senang karena Naruto mau menemaninya.

"Tidak apa. Aku tadi sudah diizinkan Shikamaru untuk menemanimu. Istirahatlah Hinata" Jawab Naruto. Sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata pelan dan sontak membuat Hinata semakin merona karena perlakuan lembut Naruto.

"Um-m" Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'

Sementara Hinata hanya berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, namun Hinata tidak tertidur. Pikirannya hanya berisi Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto.

 **Hinata POV.**

Naruto-kun sangat hangat. Entah mengapa perlakuan Naruto-kun semakin membuatku sangat bahagia. Apa rasa sukaku berubah menjadi cinta kepada Naruto-kun? _Kami-sama_ bolehkah aku terus berharap agar Naruto-kun selalu bersamaku seperti ini dan membalas perasaanku?

 **Hinata POV. End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran di sekolah telah selesai. Terlihat beberapa murid berada di UKS.

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai pink.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat senyum lembut Hinata tiba-tiba terpaku dan hanya menatap Hinata yang tersenyum lembut. Tanpa sadar ada sedikit rona merah dipipi laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

"Dobe, berhentilah menatap gadis itu seolah kau ingin memakannya." Bisik Sasuke di telinga kanan Naruto.

"Teme, apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan bisikan Sasuke.

"NARUTO NO BAKA. Kenapa kau teriak!?" bentak Sakura pada teman kuningnya itu.

Naruto hanya diam kikuk karena teriakannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Teme, bolehkah aku nanti bertanya-tanya sedikit?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Naruto kau harus antar Hinata-chan pulang." Perintah Sakura dengan nada suara agak menyeramkan.

"I-iya, Sa-sakura-chan" jawab Naruto terbata karena takut. Ia tahu sangat bagaimana Sakura kalau sedang marah.

" _kenapa Teme bisa tahan ya dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu?"_ batin Naruto.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk latihan band kita di rumahku. Setelah kau antar dia pulang, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke. Sepertinya dia cukup antusias dengan tawaran kontrak dari Akatsuki Caffe.

"Iya, Teme aku tidak lupa" jawab Naruto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di parkiran Naruto sedang duduk diatas motor sambil memandang bingung Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja ayo naik." Ucap Naruto yang tidak lain adalah perintah.

"H-ha'I" jawab Hinata sambil menahan gugupnya karena akan dibonceng oleh Naruto.

"Pakai ini, dulu Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil memberikan _helm_ kepada Hinata, Hinata langsung memakainya dan menaiki motor Naruto.

"Pegangan Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan ditaruhnya di pinggang Naruto. Naruto sedikit merona saat memegang tangan Hinata dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya. Namun karena Ia lebih takut Hinata jatuh saat Ia mengendarai motor, Ia memilih melupakan kegugupannya untuk menaruh tangan Hinata di pinggangnya.

"Ehh.." Hinata terpekik pelan, dan semakin merona karena tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Motor yang dikendarai Naruto melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Naruto fokus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya. Hinata yang berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesamapainya di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya tradisional namun tetap terlihat modern. Naruto menghentikan laju motornya.

"Sudah sampai, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata langsung turun "terimakasih Na-naruto-kun." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto terpaku pada senyuman Hinata.

"I-iya, sama-sama Hinata. Ja-jaga ke-ke-sehatanmu ya." ucap Naruto sedikit terbata. Dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata dan Naruto pun melajukan motornya meninggalkan rumah mewah itu menuju rumah sahabatnya-Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah Sasuke. Ia langsung masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang duduk disofa Naruto langsung menghampirinya. Ia terkejut, karena teman yang lain belum datang.

"Teme." Panggil Naruto pada sahabatnya. Dan seperti bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Sasuke langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang akan Naruto sampaikan.

"Kau menyukai gadis pemalu itu, Dobe" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ehh…" terkejut. " _kenapa Teme langsung menjawab pertanyaanku? Kan aku belum bertanya?"_ batin Naruto.

"Kepalamu transparan Dobe."ucap Sasuke datar. "Sebaiknya kau coba untuk menulis lagu untuk band kita. Coba kau tuliskan apa yang kau rasakan." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Cih.. Dia, ini membuatku kesal saja."_ batin Naruto.

"Aku akan memberi saran bagaimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis pemalu itu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"TEME! KAU MEMANG SAHABATKU!" teriak Naruto senang sambil melompat untuk memeluk Sasuke dan melupakan rasa kesalnya.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat lepaskan." Perintah Sasuke yang kesal karena dipeluk-peluk oleh sahabatnya.

"Ne ne, Teme, boleh aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

 **Glek**

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Karena iya sangat malu. Karena Ia bisa berpacaran karena Sakura yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Merasa cara Ia bisa berpacaran dengan cara yang tidak _pria sejati_ Ia pun mulai mengingat detik-detik sebelum Sakura menyatakan perasaannya.

 _Flashback_

 _Diatap sekolah Sasuke sedang menyendiri, karena merasa bosan. Ia bosan karena sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya sedang tidak masuk karena diare hebat._

 _"_ _cih.. si Dobe itu"_ gumamnya

Hening

 _Tiba-tiba ada suara permpuan yang mengintrupsi keheningan diatap sekolah itu._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun" ucap si perempuan._

 _"_ _Sakura?" ucap Sasuke terkejut._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, etto.. ano.. a-aaku.. AKU MENYUKAIMU SASUKE-KUN." ucap Sakura yang gugup setengah mati._

 _Sasuke membelakkan matanya terkejut. Ia ditembak oleh gadis yang aneh yang sering meneriakinya 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun' yang sering hadir dimimpinya dengan cara yang aneh namun mampu membuatnya terpikiran belakangan ini._

 _"_ _Sa-sakura, aku.." belum selesai Sasuke bicara sudah dipotong oleh Sakura._

 _"_ _Aku sudah tau jawabanmu Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya tidak mau terluka oleh jawabanmu. Baiklah aku pergi." Sakura membalikan badan dan mulai melangkah tiba-tiba iya merasakan rasa hangat di punggungnya dan Ia melihat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Ia terkejut karena Sasuke tengah memeluknya._

 _"_ _Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Karena sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu gadis aneh, yang selalu menggangguku" Bisik Sasuke._

 _Flashback End._

"…me.. Teme.. TEME!" teriak Naruto karena Ia bertanya namun Sasuke melamun.

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe!" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana kisahmu dan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Sudahlah, saran untukmu agar kau bisa berpacaran dengan gadis pemalu itu. Buat dia senang dan buat dia nyaman bersamamu. Jika dia sudah senang dan nyaman bersamamu kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku bertanya tentang kisahmu Teme!" ucap Naruto kesal.

Kekesalan Naruto langsung sirna karena personil band yang lain sudah datang a.k.a Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba dan Sai.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uciha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba dan Sai telah membentuk band, sudah selama satu tahun yang lalu. Mereka memberi nama band mereka dengan nama 'Shinobi'. Shinobi berposisikan dengan Kiba drummer, Sai keyboardist, Shikamaru bassist, Sasuke lead-guitarist dan backing vocal, Naruto lead-vocalist dan rhythm guitarist. Naruto merengek bila hanya bernyanyi saja, karena Ia juga ingin bermain musik dalam band bukan hanya menyanyi saja, memang kekanakan karena merengek karena hal itu, namun personil lain memahami kenapa Ia mau menjadi lead-vocalist dan rhythm guitarist. Itu karena Ia pernah ditunjukan rekaman video ayahnya saat muda yang bermain band oleh kakak sepupunya –Nagato. Video itu diberikan pada Nagato oleh teman ayahnya Naruto –Minato- setelah pemakaman Minato dan Kushina.

"Kalian lama sekali" Ucap Naruto sewot, karena saat dia terlambat Ia diomeli.

"Kami tepat waktu Naruto, kau tidak melihat jam berpa sekarang? Kau saja yang terlalu cepat dating." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada mengantuk.

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo kita ke studio sekarang." Ucap Sasuke datar. Rumah Sasuke sangatlah besar. Sehingga ia membuat studio dirumahnya. Walau rumahnya besar Ia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya-Itachi Uciha dan 5 orang pelayan. Karena kedua orang tua Sasuke telah tiada. Ibu Sasuke. Mikoto telah meninggal lima tahun setelah melahirkan Sasuke karena sakit. Ayahnya meninggal karena serangan Jantung karena mengetahui perusahaanya bangkrut. Namun kebangkrutan itu membuat Itachi kerja keras untuk membangkitkan perusahaan yang telah didirikan dengan kerja keras ayahnya, karena Ia tidak mau usaha ayahnya bertahun-tahun harus mundur dari persaingan dan berhenti.

Mereka pun segera menuju studio. Sesampainya distudio mereka langsung menempati posisi masing-masing. Sebelum latihan mereka dimulai.

Sasuke sempat berbicara. "Besok malam jam 8 kita akan menemui pihak dari Akatsuki Caffe untuk tanda tangan kontrak." Ucap Sasuke datar. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh personil yang lain.

Mereka pun memulai latihan mereka. Mereka men-cover lagu, lagu band terkenal asal Jepang. Dan juga memainkan lagu ciptaan mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesudah latihan mereka pun makan malam dirumah Sasuke, makanan yang di hidangkan oleh pelayan dirumah Sasuke. Mereka makan sambil bergurau agar suasana tidak canggung. Tentunya yang paling banyak berbicara adalah Naruto.

"Ne ne Shikamaru, Sai. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran dengan kekasih kalian? Yang aku tahu kita sering bermain bersama kami, tapi aku bingung kalian bisa memiliki kekasih." Tanya Naruto.

Tangan Shikamaru dan Sai langsung berhenti sebelum menyuap makanan yang hampir mereka masukan kedalam mulut. Dan saling bertatapan. Tatapan seolah berbicara _teman-kita-sepertinya-sedang-jatuh-cinta._ Shikamaru berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, eh Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu tiba-tiba memerah wajahnya.

"Sudah ku duga kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta. Terlihat di raut wajahmu yang berubah. Hahaha" ucap Sai

"Sudahlah jangan menggodaku." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda mulai _ngambek._

"Siapa gadis tidak beruntung yang kau sukai Naruto?" Tanya Kiba malas, karena hanya dia yang sedang tidak memiliki gadis yang disukai setelah patah hati ditinggal ke Paris oleh mantan kekasihnya.

"Sembarangan kau pecinta anjing. Hinata-chan kau bilang tidak berunt-" ucap Naruto keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

" _uhuk.. .._ jadi gadis itu Hinata. kau beruntung akan bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah, karena yang aku tahu dia sudah dari SMP menyukaimu maniak ramen!" ucap Kiba yang terkejut.

" _uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.._ apa kau serius Kiba?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Setelah bergantian terkejut dengan Kiba.

"Aku serius" jawab Kiba santai.

Senyum pun berkembang di wajah Naruto. "Aku harus mengajaknya kencan sepulang sekolah besok." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Tapi aku masih mau tahu cerita asmara Shikamaru dan Sai. Maukah kalian berbagi cerita? Kita sudah berteman dari SD." Pinta Naurto dengan puppy-eyes yang bagi Sasuke itu adalah tatapan paling menyebalkan seumur hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bercerita lebih dahulu." Ucap Sai.

 _Flashback_

 _Lima bulan yang lalu._

 _Di pagi yang cerah Sai sedang menjalankan hobinya yang lain. Melukis. Ia sedang melukis awan yang cerah dengan sedikit awan yang berubah-ubah bentuknya dari kamarnya. Lalu ia mendengar suara perempuan sedang mengeluh. Ternyata itu Ino tetangganya sekaligus teman sekolahnya._

 _"_ _huh. Kaa-san, ada-ada saja, kalau aku belum punya kekasih sampai lulus SMA aku akan dijodohkan." Ucap Ino cemberut._

 _Dari kamarnya Sai melihat Ino yang cemberut, lalu tidak lama dari itu Sai melihat Ino tersenyum memandangi taman bunga di rumahnya dari kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Sai sempat terpaku. Lalu Ia melukis Ino yang sedang tersenyum. Dengan cekatan Sai melukis Ino dengan media kanvas. Sai telah menyediakan beberapa kanvas sesaat sebelum melukis._

 _Sesaat setelah Sai melukis Ino. Sai memandangi Ino. Sai merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sai tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaannya. Karena ia pernah membaca buku yang menjelaskan tentang jantung yang berdebar-debar bila melihat seseorang yang berbeda gender._

 _Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Sai memandang Ino. Ino memandang Sai. Mereka sama-sama berdebar-debar dengan pandangan mereka yang bertemu. Ino yang merasakan wajahnya memanas segera memalingkan wajahnya. Begitu pun Sai. Sai langsung pergi. Namun karena ada angin. Kanvas lukis yang Sai gunakan untuk melukis Ino terjatuh dan menampakkan apa yang Sai lukis. Ino yang memiliki mata yang cukup jeli melihat apa yang Sai lukis. Itu ternyata dirinya, wajahnya pun bersemu merah kembali._

 _Keesokan harinya saat Sai hendak berangkat sekolah Ia melihat Ino yang juga ingin berangkat sekolah. Sai pun mengajak Ino untuk berangkat bersama menggunakan motornya._

 _"_ _Ayo, berangkat bersama." Ajak Sai dengan senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum tulus._

 _"_ _Apa tidak merepotkan, Sai?" Tanya Ino_

 _"_ _Tentu saja tidak untuk gadis cantik sepertimu." Ucap Sai. Ino yang mendengar itu bersemu merah. Dan memakai helm yang diberikan Sai._

 _Sejak saat itu. Ino dan Sai semakin dekat. Sering berangkat sekolah bersama dan pulang bersama. Sampai suatu hari Sai menyatakan perasaannya didepan rumah Ino setelah pulang dari sekolah._

 _"_ _Ino, setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu berdebar-debar. Entah kenapa, namun itu menimbulkan rasa yang menyenangkan pada diriku. Dan aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ungkap perasaan Sai._

 _Ino yang mendengar itu pun tanpa ragu langsung memeluk Sai._

 _"_ _Aku mau, Sai. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Semenjak kita saling pandang setelah kau melukisku dari kamarmu. Kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Ino_

 _Flashback End._

Setelah mendengarkan Sai bercerita. Sahabat-sahabatnya _cengo._ Tidak menyangka dari hal yang kecil 'eluhan Ino pada Ibunya' bisa menjadi besar dan penuh arti.

"begitulah, kisah asmaraku, Naruto." Ucap Sai setelah menceritakan kisah asmaranya.

"hm. hm." respon Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil memejamkan mata.

"Lalu kalau kau Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sangat sederhana. Saat aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah berdebar-debar. Keesokannya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan diterima. Dia pun juga bilang kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Cerita Shikamaru membuat sahabat-sahabatnya sweatdrop masal karena sangat sederhana. Memang benar kata Shikamaru kalau itu sangat sederhana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi hari yang indah seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan mata Indahnya yang berwarna _amethyst_ yang indah. Seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya yang cantik. Ia mengingat kembali kedekatannya kemarin dengan pujaan hati –Naruto.

Ia pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. " _semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan"_ batin gadis itu a.k.a Hyuga Hinata. anak pertama dari Hyuga Hiashi. Seorang direktur dari perusahaan Hyuga Corp. Ibunya telah tiada setelah melahirkan adiknya Hyuga Hanabi. Ia memiliki kakak sepupu yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai kakak kandung bernama Hyuga Neji. Yang bersekolah di London.

Telah siap dengan seragamnya Ia pergi ke dapur unuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dan adiknya, walau memiliki pelayan dirumah namun Hinata lebih suka membuat sendiri makan untuk keluarganya. Setelah sarapan Hinata segera berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Tou-sama, Hinata berangkat sekolah." Ucap Hinata setelah mencium pipi ayahnya. Adiknya sudah berangkat lebih pagi karena jadwal piketnya.

"Iya, hati-hati Hinata." ucap Hiashi datar

Setelah keluar dari gerbang Hinata melihat Naruto sudah ada didepan rumahnya. Duduk diatas motornya. " _Na-naruto-kun?"_ batin Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Sapa Naruto dengan semangat dan cengiran rubahnya.

Hinata yang melihat senyum Naruto sontak memerah wajahnya.

"O-ohayou Na-Naruto-kun" balas Hinata dengan gugup.

"Ayo, berangkat. Nanti kita terlambat." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan helm pada Hinata yang terdiam.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Ayo, pakai dan naiklah" ucap Naruto memecah kebingungan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun ke-kenapa tidak bi-bilang padaku kalau menjemputku?" Tanya Hinata sambil menahan gugupnya.

"Aku lupa bilang kemarin. Dan aku lupa minta nomor ponsel dan emailmu Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hinata-chan, boleh bertukar nomor ponsel dan email?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bo-boleh" jawab Hinata. Naruto langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata, Hinata pun juga memberikan ponselnya pada Naruto. Setelah bertukar nomor ponsel dan email, Naruto mulai bingung harus bagaimana. Ia malah melupakan sekolah.

"Na-naruto-kun. Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa. Ayo berangkat." Ucap Naruto. Hinata pun menaiki motor Naruto. Seperti kemarin Naruto menaruh tangan Hinata di pinggangnya untuk memeluknya dengan gugup, Hinata kembali merona seperti kemarin. Tanpa berbicara Naruto melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di sekolah Naruto dan Hinata menjadi sorotan dari _fans girl_ Naruto. Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihatnya hanya menyeringai. " _sepertinya dia sudah memulai agresinya"_ batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang bergandengan dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya si Dobe sudah memulai rencananya saja pada sahabatmu yang pemalu itu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hah?" Sakura hanya terkejut heran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata yang baru turun dari motor langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto

" _Nani?"_ Tanya Hinata agak memiringkan kepalanya tanda heran.

"Apa nanti sepulang sekolah kau sibuk?" Tanya Naruto

"Ti-tidak Na-naruto-kun. _Na-nanda?"_ Tanya Hinata.

" _Nandemonai"_ jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan gugup

Hening. Hanya hening perjalanan mereka menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya didepan kelas, Naruto mengacuhkan kegugupanya.

"Hinata, maukah kau kencan denganku sepulang sekolah nanti?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak rona merah yang samar terlihat dipipinya.

"Ke-kencan?" Hinata gugup. Rona merah dipipinya semakin kontras. Hinata menunduk. Lalu mengangguk kecil. Sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu tidak tahan lagi. Ia langsung mencubit gemas pipi hinata yang sedang merona.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk memasuki kelas.

Teman-teman sekelas mereka yang sedang bercanda gurau langsung berhenti. Hening. Teman-teman sekelas mereka memandang heran kepada Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bergandengan tangan –lebih tepatnya Naruto yang memegang tangan Hinata.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatap kami?" Tanya Naruto kikuk dipandang menyelidik oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"WAH.. NARUTO APA KAU SUDAH MENYATAKAN PERASAANMU PADA HINATA?" Tanya Kiba sambil berteriak semangat melihat temannya yang sedang bergandengan.

"EEHH.." Naruto melepaskan gandengannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kikuk. Dan Hinata hanya diam sambil menahan diri agar tidak pingsan.

 **KRIIINGG..KRIIINGG..KRIIINGG.**

Suara bel tanda pelajaran dimulai menyelamatkan Naruto dan Hinata dari introgasi teman-temanya.

 **Skip**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang memandang Hinata yang gugup dipandang menyelidik olehnya.

"Kau jahat Hinata. kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku kalau kau dan Naruto sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sebal

"A-aku tidak jadian dengan Naruto-kun Sa-sakura-chan" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Na-naruto-kun hanya menggandeng tanganku setelah Na-Naruto-kun mengajak kencan" ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"APA!?" Sakura terkejut. "wah.. doamu akan terkabul Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRIIINGG..KRIIINGG..KRIIINGG..**

Suara bel berbunyi mengundang senyum laki-laki bersurai pirang dan bermata biri sebiru samudera. Ia memikirkan tentang kencannya nanti. Sahabat anak laki-laki itu yang bersurai raven melihatnya seperti orang gila karena tersenyum sendiri. Ia menyeringai.

"Kalau kau hanya tersenyum sendiri seperti ini. Akulah yang akan berkencan dengan Hinata" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"TEMEEEE!" Naruto terkejut. "Awas saja kalau itu terjadi!" ucap Naruto kesal walau tahu sahabanta itu hanya bercanda.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan pulang, aku mau mengantar Sakura membeli hadiah untuk ayahnya. Semoga sukses." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan Naruto membalas dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Pandangan Naruto berpaling menuju gadis yang telah mengisi pikirannya dan hatinya –Hinata. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum malu-malu. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali bersemu merah di pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya diparkiran Naruto dan Hinata segera menghampiri motor sport milik Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun. ki-kita akan ke-kemana?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang paling indah dan aku pastikan kamu menyukainya." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

 **TBC**

 **Silahkan review. Semua review saya tersima sebagai pelajaran dan semangat untuk saya.**

 **terimakasih. untuk yang sudah review. cahp. sebelumnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca. dan spesial terimakasih untuk " **Byakugan no Hime** " karena sudah me-review tentang song fic. saya sudah membaca ' ** _Guidelines_** ' Ffn. maka dari itu saya ganti song fic nya dengan draf lagu dari band saya yang masih perlu dirombak dan belum pernah di _publish_ jadi pasti berubah kalau saya buat fiksi lagi dan ada song fic nya, karena saya yang membuat liriknya jadi gak ada masalah dalam hak cipta karena saya penciptanya. _Hadeeehhh..._

hah.. ada-ada aja. saya kira peraturannya cuma seperti rasis, sara, jiplak, hal yang terlalu eksplisit, dll. ternyata bukan cuma itu. -_-

 **"Actions not allowed:**

 **1\. ...**

 **2\. ...**

 **3.** ** _Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain._**

chap. selanjutnya mungkin malam ini saya up.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cerita sebelumnya._**

 _Suara bel berbunyi mengundang senyum laki-laki bersurai pirang dan bermata biri sebiru samudera. Ia memikirkan tentang kencannya nanti. Sahabat anak laki-laki itu yang bersurai raven melihatnya seperti orang gila karena tersenyum sediri. Ia menyeringai._

 _"_ _Kalau kau hanya tersenyum sendiri seperti ini. Akulah yang akan berkencan dengan Hinata" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto._

 _"_ _TEMEEEE!" Naruto terkejut. "Awas saja kalau itu terjadi!" ucap Naruto kesal walau tahu sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda._

 _"_ _Sudahlah. Aku akan pulang, aku mau mengantar Sakura membeli hadiah untuk ayahnya. Semoga sukses." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan Naruto membalas dengan cengiran rubahnya._

 _Pandangan Naruto berpaling menuju gadis yang telah mengisi pikirannya dan hatinya –Hinata. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum malu-malu. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata._

 _"_ _Hinata, ayo" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali bersemu merah di pipinya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sesampainya di parkiran Naruto dan Hinata segera menghampiri motor sport milik Naruto._

 _"_ _Na-naruto-kun. ki-kita akan ke-kemana?" Tanya Hinata gugup._

 _"_ _Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang paling indah dan aku pastikan kamu menyukainya." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Story**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruHina / Slight SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, no EYD, Pasaran, ABAL**

 **Rate : T**

 **Friendship/Romance**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju perbukitan di pinggiran kota Konoha. Naruto melajukan motornya dengan diam dan Hinata hanya diam sambil menahan debaran jantungnya yang kian memacu karena sudah hampir setengah jam Ia memeluk Naruto, sangat berbeda dengan perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumahnya yang hanya memakan waktu tidak sampai sepuluh menit dengan kecepatan sedang '50 Km – 60 Km per jam'.

Lalu mereka sampai pada sebuah taman yang tidak ada orangnya. Taman itu adalah taman pekarangan milik Ibu Naruto –Kushina.

Hinata heran kenapa Naruto mengajaknya ke taman karena dekat sekolah mereka juga ada ataman dan taman itu lebih luas.

"Na-naruto-kun kenapa kita ketaman yang jauh ini?" Tanya Hinata yang heran.

"Karen taman ini sangat berbeda. Taman ini adalah taman milik Ibuku. Didekat sini ada rumah Kakekku, dia paman dari Ayahku. Kalau kita bertemu dengannya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan ya." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju sebuah gerbang yang tidak terlalu besar. Naruto langsung membuka gerbang itu dan mengajak Hinata masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di dalam. Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Disana ada taman bunga seperti bunga lavender, mawar, lilly dan beberapa macam yang lain, taman yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat rapih dan terurus. Di taman itu juga ada beberapa ekor kelinci yang berlari-larian. Hinata begitu senang dan langsung berlari bahagia ke taman meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Hinata.

"Apa kau menyukainya Hinata-chan? Disini memang banyak kelincinya. Dulu waktu aku SD aku pergi kesini bersama Karin Nee-chan dan sebelum ke taman ini, aku dan Karin Nee-chan sempat membeli sepasang kelinci. Dan ternyata kelinci disini sudah sebanyak ini. Pasti Kakek merawat kelinci-kelinci ini juga seperti merawat taman ini." ucap Naruto sambil menahan debar jantungnya.

"Uhm. Aku suka" Jawab Hinata mengangguk. Lalu menunduk malu demi menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi lagi karena gugup.

Lama mereka melihat-lihat taman, bermain bersama kelinci-kelinci dan mengobrol dan tentunya obrolan di kuasai oleh Naruto, Hinata tertawa saat Naruto menceritakan lelucon-leluconnya. Hinata merasa sangat bahagia bisa bersama Naruto. " _apa Naruto-kun akan bisa selalu bersamaku seperti ini Kami-sama? Aku sangat bahagia bila bersama Naruto-kun. aku harap Kami-sama mengizinkan aku untuk bersama Naruto-kun"_ batin Hinata

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk bersebelahan diatas rumput milihat matahari terbenam dari taman. Naruto akhirnya ingin menuntasakan tujuannya ke taman ini. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedang menatap matahari terbenam. 'Deg' " _kami-sama, jantungku sangat berdebar. Kenapa Hinata sangat cantik?"_ Batin Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto mencoba menenangkan jantungnya dan menyelesaikan _agresi_ nya.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

"I-iya?" jawab Hinata sambil menolehkan wajahnya.

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut hanya mampu menunduk dan menenangkan jantungnya yang seperti ingin meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata." ucap Naruto dengan rona merah di pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis tipis seperti kumis kucing. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, setiap melihatmu aku merasa jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku bahagia saat bersamamu. Hinata, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" ucap Naruto.

Mata Hinata membulat karena terkeut, perasaannya terbalas oleh Naruto. Tak terasa mata Hinata berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Perlahan Hinata menjawab.

"A-a-aku ju-juga menyukai Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, ternyata usahanya hari ini tidak sia-sia dan ucapan Kiba kemarin terbukti benar. " _aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Hinata, kau sudah memendam perasaanmu untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu Hinata, membuatmu selalu tersenyum."_ Batin Naruto.

Hinata yang dipeluk Naruto membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya –Naruto. " _Kami-sama kau sangat baik. Harapanku terkabul hanya dengan hitungan menit. Kami-sama Arigato."_ Batin Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata yang matanya berkaca-kaca karena air mata harunya.

"Dimana pun kamu, aku akan selalu membahgiakanmu Hinata." ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Hinata yang mengerti apa yang akan diinginkan Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya. Perlahan lalu-

 **Chupp..**

Bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya saling kecup dan tanpa menuntut dari sesuatu yang dijuluki ' _nafsu'_ hanya ciuman yang saling menghangatkan hati mereka. Ciuman yang terjadi tak lebih dari sepuluh detik namun sangat membahagiakan bagi keduanya.

Perlahan mereka agak menjauh dan saling menatap. Mereka sama-sama bisa melihat rona merah di pipi masing-masing.

" _EHKHEM.."_ Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Kau sudah besar ya Naruto, sudah berciuman. Tak kusangka cucuk kesayanganku yang mesum sudah memiliki kekasih" Ucap Kakek Naruto. Pria berbadan tinggi besar dengan rambut yang sudah memutih yang panjang a.k.a Jiraiya sambil terkekeh melihat cucuknya yang pucat karena kepergok olehnya dan kekasih cucuknya yang menunduk malu dengan wajah sudah merah seperti jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"EHH.." Naruto terkejut. ERO JIIII-SAAAANNN! KENAPA KAU MENGINTIP-'TTEBAYOOOOO" teriak Naruto saking malunya ketahuan oleh kakeknya.

 **Bletak!**

Sebuah sandal kayu _bakiak_ sukses mencium kening Naruto.

"Cucuk macam apa kau memanggilku sepeti itu hah!?" ucap Jiraiya setelah melemparkan sandalnya pada kepala Naruto yang kini ada sedikit benjolan.

"Ehehe.." Naruto kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya tanda sudah sangat malu.

"Ayo, kerumah makan malam dulu, setelah itu kau langsung antar kekasihmu pulang. Aku rasa Hiashi tidak suka putrinya diantar pulang terlalu malam oleh laki-laki mesum sepertimu." Ucap Jiraiya sembil terkekeh.

Hinata yang bingung kenapa kakek Naruto mengenal ayahnya hanya berdiam saja karena sangat malu ketahuan berciuman. Ada rasa senang karena ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh orang yang dicintainya dan ada rasa malu karena ketahuan oleh kakek orang yang yang dicintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah kakek Naruto yang hanya berjarak 50 meter dari taman Naruto, Hinata dan Jiraiya langsung menuju meja makan dan memakan makanan mereka sambil mengobrol tentang hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sampai pada Hinata yang bertanya kenapa kakek Naruto mengenal ayahnya.

"A-apa Jii-san mengenal ayahku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku mengenal ayahmu karena aku adalah dosennya sewaktu ayahmu kuliah di Suna. Tidak cuma itu, ayahmu juga berteman dengan keponakanku, ayah Naruto. Minato." Jelas Jiraiya. Naruto dan Hinata hanya ber'oh' dan mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah kakek Naruto. Rumah dengan gaya tradisional yang pekat dan sedikit goresan modern.

"Jii-san kami pulang dulu ya." Ucap Naruto. Hinata membungkuk hormat. Dan mereka segera pulang. Saat di motor, Hinata agak canggung untuk memeluk Naruto tentunya dengan rona merah di pipinya, karena pertama kalinya Ia memeluk Naruto tanpa dipaksa oleh Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata, Naruto langsung melihat jam yang ternyata sudah pukul 19.30 berpamitan karena Ia ingin ganti baju seragamnya dengan baju bebas dan pergi ke Akatsuki Caffe untuk tanda tangan kontrak. Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Aku pamit dulu ya _Hime_. Besok aku jemput kau untuk berangkat bersama ya?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya. Lalu mencium kening Hinata. Hinata yang dipanggil 'Hime' dan diperlakukan dengan lembut hanya bisa memerah pipinya.

"Uhm" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'

Naruto langsung berangkat menuju rumahnya.

Hinata langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" _Tadaima_ " ucap Hinata lalu melepas sepatunya.

" _Okaerinasai_ " ucap suara cempreng Hanabi –adik Hinata.

"Nee-sama tadi pacarnya yah?" Tanya Hanabi dengan seringai jahil. Karena dia tau selama ini kakaknya tidak pernah diantar pulang oleh laki-laki selain ayahnya dan Neji kakak sepupunya.

"Hanabi!" pekik Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya Naruto di Akatsuki Caffe, Naruto langsung bertemu personil bandnya yang lain.

"Bagaimana? Tanya Kiba. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran rubah Naruto.

"Sepertinya berhasil." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Hn. Ayo kita langsung bertemu dengan manager Akatsuki Caffe.

Mereka langsung bertemu dengan manager Akatsuki Caffe yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja VVIP di caffe itu. Naruto yang merasa familiar dengan wajah sang manager perempuan bersurai biru itu langsung terpekik kaget.

"Ka-kau? Konan Nee-chan kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget. Prihalnya Naruto pernah bertemu dengan Konan yang dikenalkan oleh Nagato sebagai kekasihnya saat malam tahun baru tahun kemarin.

"Naruto ya? Lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin tinggi ya. Tak aku sangka band yang akan aku kontrak adalah band adik kekasihku" ucap Konan dengan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesudah tanda tangan kontrak mereka hanya mengobrol seperti teman.

"Apa kalian ingin mencoba panggungnya sekalian menunjukan padaku performa kalian kalau diatas panggung?" Tanya Konan dengan senyum.

"Boleh juga. Bagaimana kalian mau kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecuali sang _Bassist_ yang sedang menguap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka langsung naik panggung yang sudah dikosongkan.

"Selamat malam semua. Kami band baru yang akan mengisi Caffe ini selama setahun kedepan akan sedikit meramaikan suasana Caffe yang agak hening ini" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Mereka sudah memasangkan diri pada posisi masing-masing.

"sebelumnya perkenalkan Kami adalah 'Shinobi'. Kami terdiri dari saya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai vocalist dan rhythm-guitarist, yang berambut reven itu, Uciha Sasuke lead-guitarist,yang dikuncir itu Nara Shikamaru b _assist_ , Sai _keyboardist_ , Inuzuka Kiba _durmmer"_ ucap Naruto memperkenalkan personil bandnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Sai memulai dengan dentingan keyboardnya lalu disambut dengan ketukan drum oleh Kiba dan petikan senar bass Shikamaru dan petikan gitar Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto mulai menyanyikan lirik lagu yang berjudul " _ **Untitled**_ **"**

 ** _Will you know this feeling?_**

 ** _Will you find this mean?_**

 ** _Will you do this thing?_**

 ** _Will you..._**

Naruto berhenti bernyanyi lalu Sasuke sebagai second-vocalist ikut bernyanyi.

 ** _You knew it._**

 ** _You found it_**

 ** _You did it._**

 ** _You did..._**

Sasuke berhenti bernyanyi dan Naruto kembali menyanyikan lirik lagunya.

 ** _My heart still go on you_**

 ** _My mind always thinking of you_**

 ** _My tears falling about you_**

 ** _Have you ever seen this story before?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _It's all not about you._**

 ** _It's all not about me._**

 ** _But now it's all about us._**

 ** _Because I love you._**

Sasuke mulai menjadi second-vocalist menyanyikan lirik " ** _You've been waiting me for along time"_** saling bersautan dengan Naruto.

 ** _You've been waiting me for along time_**

 ** _I will love you_**

 ** _You've been waiting me for along time_**

 ** _I will guard you_**

 ** _You've been waiting me for along time_**

 ** _And I will be the only one_**

 ** _You've been waiting me for along time_**

 ** _And you will be the only one_**

Naruto kembali bernyanyi sendiri.

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _Your smile was saved me_**

 ** _From my darkest hour_**

 ** _You are my savior_**

Sasuke berhenti menjadi second-vocalist dan memainkan perannya sebagai lead-guitarist. Tanpa melihat grip gitarnya Sasuke memainkan melodinya membuat orang yang melihatnya kagum padanya.

Naruto kembali menyanyikan lirik lagunya dan Sasuke mengisi sedikit melodi untuk memberi warna pada lagu yang mereka mainkan.

 ** _My heart still go on you_**

 ** _My mind always thinking of you_**

 ** _My tears falling about you_**

 ** _Have you ever seen this story before?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I'll confess my feeling with this song_**

 ** _I'll prove my feeling with this song_**

 ** _If tomorrow never come_**

 ** _Is not problem, because you know how much I love you._**

Sasuke kembali menjadi second-vocalist menyanyikan lirik " ** _You've been waiting me for along time"_** saling bersautan dengan Naruto.

 ** _You've been waiting me for along time_**

 ** _I will love you_**

 ** _You've been waiting me for along time_**

 ** _I will guard you_**

 ** _You've been waiting me for along time_**

 ** _And I will be the only one_**

 ** _You've been waiting me for along time_**

 ** _And you will be the only one_**

Sasuke berhenti menjadi second-vocalist dan memainkan perannya sebagai lead-guitarist memainkan melodi pada gitarnya sampai lagu berakhir.

Lagu pun berakhir dan tepukan tangan memeriahkan Akatsuki Caffe. Banyak yang berdecak kagum kepada kelima remaja itu.

"Arigato gozaimasu" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit menunduk.

" _Si Dobe itu, sangat menghayatinya. Sepertinya gadis pemalu itu telah memberi semangat padanya secara tidak langsung"_ batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah orang-orang yang menonton mereka.

 **TBC**

silahkan review untuk yang mau review. -_-


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Story**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruHina / Slight SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, no EYD, Pasaran, ABAL**

 **Rate : T**

 **Friendship/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai memunculkan diri, sinarnya mampu menembus tirai jendela pada kamar pemuda bersurai pirang bermata biri sebiru samudera –Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia kembali mengingat betapa bahagianya Ia saat kencan bersama kekasihnya –Hyuga Hinata- tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun kebahagiaannya seolah kurang sempurna kala mengingat sahabatnya –Uciha Sasuke- dengan kekasihnya – Haruno Sakura yang kemarin berpisah karena-

 _Flashback_

 _Dimalam lima laki-laki -Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, kiba- dan empat perempuan-Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari- tengah berkumpul di sebuah Caffe –Akatsuki Caffe- mereka sedang merayakan hari jadinya sepasang kekasih yang beberapa hari lalu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih –Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata- mereka sedang asik mengobrol dan menggoda pasangan baru itu._

 _"Ne, Hinata apa saja yang terjadi saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Kiba_

 _Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah total. Karena tidak mungkin Hinata menjawab 'aku dan Naruto-kun ketahuan berciuman oleh kakek Naruto-kun ditaman.' Naruto yang sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti kekasihnya juga memiliki semburat merah dipipinya. Naruto mencoba menolong Hinata._

 _"sudahlah Kiba, lebih baik kau cari kekasih lagi. Kau sudah hampir satu tahun di tinggal oleh Sara. Move on Kiba.. Move on.." ucap Naruto sambil membalas godaan dari Kiba sebelum-sebelumnya. Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mendecih kesal._

 _"Cih, aku sudah lama move on maniak ramen! Hanya saja belum ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku lagi." Ucap Kiba dengan wajah kesal. Teman-teman mereka hanya tertawa melihat adu mulut anatar Kiba dan Naruto._

 _"Apa kau sudah tidak suka perempuan lagi, Kiba?" Tanya Sai sambil memberi senyum, senyum yang menjengkelkan. Naruto tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Sai._

 _"Ahahaha.. Kiba, kalau kau sampai tidak suka lagi dengan perempuan aku akan menyadarkanmu dengan koleksi majalah milik Kakekku." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa._

 _"Apa!? Aku masih normal eh maniak ramen, mayat hidup!? Ucap Kiba dengan perempatan yang muncul di jidatnya. Awalnya Naruto dan Hinata yang digoda habis-habisan kini sekarang dirinya yang digoda._

 _"Hinata-chan, bisa anatar aku ke toilet?" Tanya Sakura._

 _"Uhm, Ino-chan, Termari-senpai. Aku dan Sakura ke toilet dulu ya sebentar." Ucap Hinata dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Ino dan Temari._

 _"Rusa, kau tidur?" Tanya Temari yang melihat kekasihnya –Shikamaru- tidur dengan melipat tangan sebagai bantal._

 _"Shikamaru, aku heran. Apa kau tidak pernah tidur kalau dirumah? Di kelas kau tidur, di kantin kau tidur, setelah latihan kau tidur, dan setelah makan kau tidur. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu tiap malamnya?" Tanya Kiba penasaran._

 _"Mendokusai, aku tidur agar otakku semakin cerdas. Bulan depan kita akan ujian kenaikan kelas." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tidur kembali. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar tanggapan Shikamaru yang tidak masuk akal. Padahal kalau ingin naik kelas hanya perlu belajar, bukan tertidur terus-menerus._

 _"Sasuke-kun!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai pucat bersama seorang laki-laki bersurai merah dengan tato Ai di jidat bagian kirinya. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu mendatangi Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sasuke hanya diam saja, dan teman-temannya melihat Sasuke dengan terkejut._

 _Sasuke melepaskan pelukan perempuan itu dengan memegang bahu perempuan itu dan mendorongnya._

 _"Ada apa denganmu Shion?" ucap Sasuke datar._

 _"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Sasuke-kun?" Tanya perempuan yang bernama Shion itu. Teman-teman Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan perempuan itu._

 _Sasuke terdiam, Ia malas untuk berbicara hal seperti ini di depan teman-temannya karena baginya itu terlalu pribadi._

 _"Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku lagi Sasuke-kun." ucap Shion lalu menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya. Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dan semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat._

 _Laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiam diri melihat apa yang dilakukan temannya –Shion- hanya mematung terkejut._

 _Sasuke langsung melepas ciuman sepihak itu._

 _"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk pada ponsel Sasuke._

 _Sasuke langsung membuka pesan itu, Sasuke sangat terkejut. Iya bergumam lirih. "Sakura.."_

 _'Sasuke-kun kita putus.' Begitulah pesan dari Sakura. "_ pasti Sakura melihatnya" Batin Sasuke.

 _Sasuke langsung berlari keluar caffe. Naruto yang melihatnya berlari tidak sempat memanggil Sasuke karena Ia melihat seseorang yang familiar._

 _"Ga-Gaara?" ucap Temari_

 _"Gaara? Ah kau laki-laki yang tidak jadi masuk Konoha Junior High School itu ya?" ucap Naruto yang terkejut._

 _"Naruto, kau mengenal adikku?" ucap Temari. Shikamaru yang tidak ditanyai apa-apa namun mengenal laki-laki itu adalah adik kekasihnya hanya diam memandang menunggu waktu yang tepat jika ada masalah yang akan terjadi._

 _"adikmu?" batin Naruto "Aku pernah melihatnya saat aku masih SMP, namun kata guru dia tidak jadi bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School." Ucap Naruto_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sasuke sudah berada di depan Caffe, dia menemukan Hinata berdiri di depan Caffe dengan tatapan sedih menghadap jalanan._

 _"Hinata, dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke_

 _"Sa-sakura-chan langsung pergi saat melihat-" ucap Hinata terpotong dengan sudara decihan Sasuke._

 _"Cih, dia salah paham." Sasuke bergumam._

 _"Hinata, ayo masuk. Karena kau sahabat Sakura, kau harus tahu apa yang terjadi tadi." Ucap Sasuke datar. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sasuke dan Hinata sudah duduk pada tempatnya sebelumnya. Ditambah Shion dan Gaara._

 _"Segera jelaskan Sasuke. Aku sahabatmu sedari kita masih sangat kecil tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini" Ucap Naruto datar. Saat Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan nama 'Sasuke' itu berarti Naruto sedang serius. Sakura adalah teman dekat Naruto setelah Sasuke, tentu karena Naruto mengenal Sakura sejak SD maka Ia sangat marah saat Sakura di sakiti._

 _Hinata yang melihat kekasihnya marah langsung memegang tangan Naruto guna menenangkannya, Hinata yang melihat bahu Naruto yang sudah tak setegang tadi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena kekasihnya sudah tidak seemosi tadi._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap datar pada semuanya._

 _"Dia mantan kekasihku saat SMP?" ucap Sasuke datar._

 _"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Naruto datar._

 _"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Shion yang mendengar itu langsung pergi meninggalkan semua pembicaraan yang menyangkut dirinya._

 _"Mendokusai. Hei kau, cepat urus perempuan yang kau sukai itu, tidak baik perempuan malam-malam sendirian diluar sendirian" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Gaara langsung pergi tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa._

 _Naruto menatap Hinata, seolah mengerti, Hinata mengangguk. "Aku dan Hinata akan membantumu menyelesaikannya." Ucap Naruto santai._

 _Flashback Off._

Naruto segera mandi, untuk bersiap menjemput Hinata dan menyiapkan mentalnya bertemu kembali dengan calon mertuanya yang dingin dan datar. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana atmosfer dirumah Hinata sewaktu Ia pertama kali main kerumah Hinata. Dingin. Datar. Tegang.

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto segera mengenakan pakaiannya. Naruto mengenakan kemeja putih sedikit bercorak api berwarna hitam, mengenakan kaos dalaman berwarna hitam dan mengenakan celana jeans hitam. Naruto langsung menuju meja makan untuk meminum segelas susu dan memakan 2 lembar roti. Sebelum berangkat Naruto mengirim pesan pada Sasuke "Teme, aku dan Hinata akan membawa Sakura ke taman Konoha. Segera selesaikan masalahmu." Isi pesan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Naruto menggunakan mobil pemberian Jiraiya. Jiraiya memberikannya mobilnya, mobil itu memang bukan mobil keluaran baru namun _design_ dari mobil itu cukup modern dari produsen Mitsubishi 'Lancer Evolution VI' karena Jiraiya ingin membeli mobil baru untuk mencari teman hidup yang baru karena sudah bosan hidup sendiri tanpa pendamping hidup. Naruto sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Hinata. Naruto segera menekan bel. Tak lama seorang pelayan membuka gerbang.

"Naruto-sama, silahkan masuk. Hiashi-sama telah menunggu diruang tamu." Ucap sang pelayan

 **Glekk.**

Naruto menelan ludah begitu mendengar ucapan sang pelayan.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Naruto segera masuk mengikuti pelayan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di ruang tamu Naruto sudah bisa mengetahui siapa yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Hiashi-sama, Naruto-sama sudah datang." Ucap sang pelayan yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Hiashi berdiri menghadap Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto." Ucap Hiashi datar.

"H-hai." Ucap Naruto sopan dan langsung duduk tenang.

Naruto yang di tatap datar Hiashi semakin gugup karena Hiashi tak berbicara apa-apa. "Ehm." Hiashi berdehem. Naruto langsung menatap Hiashi dengan serius karena sadar bahwa Hiashi akan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jangan memasang wajah takut seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak mau Minato dan Kushina tidak tenang milihat kau takut pada ayah kekasihmu." Ucap Hiashi datar. Saat pertama Naruto datang ke rumah Hinata, Hiashi bertanya pada Naruto tentang marganya. Naruto menceritakan bahwa sebenarnya Ia adalah seorang Namikaze namun karena Ia dirawat oleh sepupunya –Nagato dan Karin- yang bermarga Uzumaki, maka dari itu Naruto yang sudah menganggap Nagato dan Karin sebagai saudara kandung, ikut menggunakan marga Uzumaki, namun tak melupakan jati dirinya sebagai seorang Namikaze.

"H-hai" ucap Naruto yang agak tenang.

"Naruto-" ucap Hiashi namun berhenti karena Hiashi melihat putrinya sudah siap. Naruto yang melihat Hinata terpaku sesaat karena melihat Hinata dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna pink bercorak bunga sakura berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam dan rambutnya di buat pony-tail. Naruto terpaku melihat Hinata yang berpenampilan berbeda, dari yang biasanya feminim kini agak sedikit tomboy namun tidak pernah menghilangkan kata 'manis' dan 'cantik' di otak Naruto saat melihat Hinata.

"Naruto, jangan pulang lebih dari jam 10 malam bila kau ingin restu dariku." Ucap Hiashi datar dan segera meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eh.." Naruto terkejut. " _apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ " Batin Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun." panggil Hinata. Hinata ingin bertanya apa saja yang dibicarakannya bersama ayahnya, namun Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya merasa itu adalah pembicaraan laki-laki.

"I-iya" ucap Naruto yang gugup dengan penampilan Hinata yang berbeda.

"A-ayo berangkat." Ucap Naruto masih gugup.

Naruto dan Hinata ke rumah Sakura untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura, Naruto langsung menekan bel. Tak lama Sakura keluar dari balik pintu.

"Naruto? Hinata? ada apa? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau ingin mampir? Tanya Sakura

"Bukan kejutan kalau memberi kabar" ucap Naruto santai

"Kejutan apa? Ayo, mari masuk dulu." Ajak Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka kini duduk diruang tamu dan Sakura sudah datang setelah mengambilkan suguhan untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Jadi kejutan apa yang kalian siapkan?"

"Bukan kejutan kalau kami memberitahumu Sakura." Ucap Naruto

"sebaiknya kau bersiap, aku akan membawamu pada kejutan itu." Ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto. Sambil berharap rencana Naruto berhasil.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap." Ucap Sakura ragu, iya khawatir ia akan di kerjai, tapi begitu melihat ada sahabatnya –Hinata- keraguan itu berkurang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sedang di perjalanan didalam mobil.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak pernah membawa mobil sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura yang heran sejak kapan Naruto mulai membawa mobil.

"Sejak lusa kemarin Jii-san memberikan mobilnya ini padaku, katanya dia ingin membeli mobil baru untuk mencari teman hidup. Dasar kakek mesum." Naruto mendengus setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bukan kau juga mesum Naruto?" ucap Sakura seenaknya sambil terkikik

"Semua laki-laki punya sisi mesumnya masing-masing Sakura" ucap Naruto hati-hati karena ada Hinata

"Nah, kita sampai." Ucap Naruto.

"Taman Konoha? Buat apa kau memberi kejutan di sini?" Tanya Sakura

"Sebelumnya, aku akan menjelaskan kejadian kemarin malam." Ucap Naruto tenang. Sakura yang mendengarnya sudah merasa malas.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu di jelaskan, aku sudah bosan dengan masalah itu." Ucap Sakura mulai kesal.

"Kalau kau bosan, dengarkan penjelasanku, dan kau harus menyelesaikan penjelasannya nanti." Ucap Naruto.

"aku sudah tidak mau melihatnya. Cepat jelaskan aku mau pulang." Ucap Sakura kesal.

Naruto menjelaskan pada Sakura, Sakura hanya diam.

Naruto sudah menjelaskan pada Sakura. Hinata membujuk Sakura untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan, jangan kau coba ingat kejadian kemarin, cobalah kau ingat bagaimana kebersamaan kau dan Sasuke-san. Apa sebelumnya Sasuke-san pernah berselingkuh? Tidak kan? temuilah Ia di balik sana. Kalau dia tidak mencintaimu dia tidak akan menampakkan wajah masam itu" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk tempat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri bersama kekasihnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata segera menghampiri tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, kami tinggal sebentar, kami tidak bisa ikut campur terlalu jauh." Ucap Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke melenceng dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Dia hanya mantan kekasihku yang meninggalkanku dulu saat SMP." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata sendu. "Namun, saat kau mulai mengganguku, secara perlahan kau menghapusnya sampai tidak tersisa sedikitpun di hatiku dan menggantikan posisinya." Ucap Sasuke. "kembalilah Sakura" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menahan air mata. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Karena tidak sangat Uciha.

"…." Sakura hanya terdiam menunduk. Bahunya bergetar menagis diam.

"Sakura-" panggil Sasuke namun terhenti saat melihat bahu Sakura bergetar. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan membenamkan kepala Sakura di dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku, membuatmu menagis." Ucap Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku..juga.. masih... mencintaimu Sasuke-..kun. tapi rasanya sakit... disini" ucap Sakura yang mulai agak tenang dan menggenggam erat dadanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan menghilangkan sakit itu, jadi tetaplah bersamaku." Ucap Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Sakura, Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura dan-

 **Chupp**

langsung mencium bibir Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain. "Hinata-chan aku juga mau seperti itu." Rengek Naruto seperti anak kecil. Hinata Langsung memerah total wajahnya.

"Na-naruto-kun, me-me-me" ucapan Hinata berhenti melihat wajah Naruto mendekat dengan tatapan yang lembut "sum" ucap Hinata tergagap gugup. Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto dan mencium aroma citrus milik Naruto. Wajah Naruto mendekat, dekat, dekat. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan Hinata merasakan benda lembut dan hangat menempel pada bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut. " _bibir Naruto-kun sangat lembut dan hangat."_ Batin Hinata. " _Hinata yang memabukkanku atau aku semakin parah tertuluar Ero Jii-san"_ batin Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **Silahkan review. Jaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Story**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruHina / Slight SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, no EYD, Pasaran, ABAL**

 **Rate : T**

 **Friendship/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Suara alunan dentingan piano dan suara merdu wanita yang sedang bernyanyi berdengung di sebuah Caffe –Akatsuki Caffe. Menemani dua orang laki-laki yang sedang _ngobrol_ santai. Dua laki-laki yang sudah bersahabat sejak masih di 'Taman Kanak-Kanak'. Mereka hanya sedang ingin mengahabiskan waktu berdua, di tengah malam yang sangat menjenuhkan bagi mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin mengganggu tidur kekasih mereka yang sudah terlelap. Jadi mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di sebuah Caffe yang kini telah menjadi tempat mereka _Hang Out_ untuk mengobrol sampai pagi dan bercerita, meski cerita di dominasi oleh laki-laki bersurai pirang –Uzumaki Naruto. Namun bukan sahabat bila tidak tahu cara membuat sahabatnya bercerita tentangnya yaitu dengan bertanya dengan menampakan _puppy-eyes_ yang sangat memuakkan bagi laki-laki bersurai raven –Uciha Sasuke.

"Teme, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto. Sambil menatap santai sahabatnya.

"Sudah baik-baik saja. Kau Dobe?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku ingin segera melamarnya setelah lulus." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin Naruto. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ayah Hinata itu sangat dingin orangnya." Ucap seseorang yang langsung ikut dalam obrolan.

"Kiba? Sedang apa kau disini tengah malam?" ucap Naruto yang terkejut. Sasuke hanya melihat Kiba dengan tenang.

"Di apartemenku tidak ada makanan dan aku lapar, jadi aku ingin membeli makanan di Caffe ini karena Caffe ini buka 24 jam, tapi aku lihat ada mobil Sasuke dan motormu Naruto jadi aku mencari kalian saja." Ucap Kiba yang langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan di menu yang sudah ada di meja.

"Jadi kau serius ingin melamar Hinata, Naruto? Apa kau sudah siap mental menghadapi ayahnya yang terkenal dingin dan datar?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku serius. Ayah Hinata tidak sedingin dan datar seperti yang kau bayangkan Kiba. Apalagi ayah Hinata adalah teman Kuliah mendiang ayahku." Ucap Naruto membuat kedua sahabatnya terfokus. –meski Sasuke diam saja tapi dia pendengar yang baik.

"Apa? Jadi ayah Hinata sudah kenal dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya Kiba

 _Flashback_

 _Dihari kencan mereka –Naruto dan Hinata- yang pertama setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Naruto menjemput Hinata ke rumahnya._

 _Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Naruto segera menekan bel. Tak lama, keluarlah seorang laki-laki paruh baya berekspresi datar. Naruto yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak itu adalah ayah Hinata, karena memiliki warna mata yang sama._

 _"Pa-pa-paman, apa Hinata a-a-ada?" ucap Naruto tergagap karena merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu. Naruto sudah sangat kebal dengan tatapan tanpa aneh Sasuke, namun karena ayah Hinata adalah orang baru yang menatapnya seperti itu. Iya kembali merasa aneh._

 _'Siapa anak ini? Kenapa sangat mirip dengan Minato? Matanya dan warna rambutnya benar-benar mirip' Batin Hiashi_

 _"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hiashi datar._

 _"Tou-sama, sedang apa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Eh, Na-naruto-kun sudah sampai?" ucap Hinata dengan semburat merah yang bertengger setia di pipinya bila ada Naruto._

 _Hiashi yang melihat putrinya seperti itu langsung mengetahui bahwa putrinya menyukai laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu._

 _"Hi-hinata" ucap Naruto yang melihat Hinata lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi._

 _"Pa-paman, saya Uzumaki Naruto. Ke-kekasih Hi-hinata." ucap Naruto takut-takut._

 _'Uzumaki? Itu maraga asli Kushina istri Minato. Apa? Kekasih? Sejak kapan?' batin Hiashi._

 _Hinata yang mendengar Naruto mengaku didepan ayahnya makin merona hebat. Hinata memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"T-tou-sama, ti-tidak baik ber-berbicara di-didepan pintu." Ucap Hinata sangat malu._

 _"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ucap Hiashi datar. 'Apa anak ini anak Minato dan Kishina?' batin Hiashi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sesampainya di ruang tamu Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi sedangkan Hinata sedang mengambilkan minuman. Hiashi fokus pada Naruto. Naruto yang dilihat dilihat seperti ini semakin kikuk._

 _"Naruto, apa kau punya hubungan darah dengan Uzumaki Kushina?" Tanya Hiashi_

 _"Dia… kaa-san ku. Aku lahir saat Kaa-san dan Tou-san masuk rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan, aku lahir dengan operasi sesar, Kaa-san dan Tou-" ucap Naruto terpotong oleh Hiashi._

 _"Cukup." Ucap Hiashi memotong ucapan Naruto Ia sudah tahu ternyata Naruto anak temannya, namun Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kushina sempat melahirkan sebelum Ia meninggal. Hiashi tidak tahu, karena kejadian itu terjadi saat Ia sedang di luar negeri dan Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menceritakan seseorang yang kita kasihi dan kini telah tiada karena Ia telah kehilangan istrinya._

 _"Jangan pulang larut malam." Ucap Hiashi segera berdiri. Hiashi juga sempat melihat Hinata yang sudah rapih sebelum Naruto datang. Hiashi sudah tahu jika putrinya ingin pergi bersama Naruto saat Naruto menanyakan Hinata._

 _Flashback Off_

Kiba mengangguk mendengarkan cerita Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto yang bercerita.

"Sepertinya peluangmu cukup besar ya." Ucap Kiba santai

"Lalu boleh aku bertanya tentang kisahmu kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku sudah bisa melupakannya dan aku tidak akan mengingatnya." Ucap Kiba tanpa melihat kearah lain. Melihat pelayan yang membawa makanan pesanan Kiba.

"Setelah Kiba selesai makan sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku sudah mulai mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke. Ia tahu bawah Naruto mungkin akan bertanya lagi bila Naruto sudah sangat penasaran, maka dari itu Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf mengecewakan.**

 **Authornya lagi banyak tugas kuliah. Imajinasinya lagi kacau. Jadi author kasih sisi persahabatan dan flashback awal Naruto bertemu Hiashi.**

 **Author gak pernah hitung kira-kira sampai berapa Chapter. Tapi Author sempat berpikir bagaimana kalau rate-nya dinaikan menjadi M jadi ada sensasi "asam" bagaimana? ahahaha..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Story**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruHina / Slight SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, no EYD, Pasaran, ABAL**

 **Rate : T**

 **Friendship/Romance**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 Tahun kemudian**

 **. . .**

Matahari kini telah menunjukan sinarnya, memulai hari yang penuh warna. Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, dimulai dari detik demi detik, menit demi menit, hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu dan sampai dengan seterusnya seiring sang sumber cahaya alami ciptaan _Tuhan_ yang terus menghangatkan dunia.

"Hah, sudah mulai siang yah?"

Seorang laki-laki bermata biru bersurai pirang baru saja membuka mata dan memulai kembali hari-harinya. Ia mengusap matanya dan mencoba mengadaptasikan kembali matanya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

"Hah, segarnya" Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Ini bukanlah rumah Naruto, tapi ini apartemen Sasuke yang berada di Suna. Sasuke kini menuntut ilmu jauh dari konoha.

"Dobe, lama sekali kau bangunnya." Ucap Sahabatnya. Sasuke

"Kau sekarang lebih cerewet dibandingkan dulu Teme." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Dan kau lebih malas dibandingkan dulu Dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hei- aku lelah Teme, kau kira demi siapa aku jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Suna?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu datang ke Suna, dan lebih baik kau segera belajar mengurus perusahaan yang di wariskan Jiraiya Jii-san" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berbeda tempat menuntut ilmu, namun itu bukan halangan untuk mereka tetap bersahabat dan saling bertatap muka meski tak sesering dulu saat mereka masih sekolah. Naruto kini berkuliah sambil berkerja di perusahaan mendiang kakeknya Jiraiya yang mewariskan perusahaannya pada Naruto karena Jiraiya tidak pernah menikah. Namun Naruto meminta Kato Dan, sahabat kakeknya sekaligus petinggi perusahaan kakeknya untuk memegang perusahaan sampai Naruto lulus perguruan tinggi, Naruto tetap sempat memikirkan sahabatnya dan menemuinya bila ada kesempatan begitu pun Sasuke -sahabatnya.

"Sasuke, kau mendahuluiku ya?" ucap Naruto dengan nada murung.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau telah melamar Sakura. Padahal aku ingin melamar Hinata sebelum kau melamar Sakura." Ucap Naruto lesu.

"Kau memang sangat pantas di panggil 'Dobe'. Hanya karena itu kau _ngambek_ " Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Senyum kemenangan.

"Apa maksudmu Teme." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Jawab Sasuke lalu pergi menuju sofa. Dan Naruto duduk di meja makan untuk sarapnnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suna Airport.

"Teme, kalau kau ke Konoha kita reuni band kita ya. Aku kangen saat-saat kita itu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Teme, aku pulang ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan kau selingkuh atau Sakura akan membakarmu hidup-hidup." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Urusai! Cepat pulang sana." Ucap Sasuke kesal dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Iya, Teme, jaga diri baik-baik ya. Aku sayang padamu Teme." Entah ada angin apa Naruto mengucapkan kata itu. Naruto langsung berjalan menjauh. Namun ada sedikit senyum yang sulit tuk di artikan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia tahu sepertinya sahabatnya itu sangat merasa kehilangan karena Ia tinggal. Sasuke tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama seperti Naruto. Senyuman yang sangat sulit tuk di artikan. Seminggu bersama dengannya membuat hari-hari Sasuke sangat berbeda di Suna.

" _Aku juga menyayangimu, Dobe_." Batin Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha Ariport. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai _indigo_ menunggu kepulangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya –kekasihnya. seulas senyum manis terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat sang kekasih. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. kekasihnya melihat yang gadisnya berjalan mendekat pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat sampai berada pada jangkauan, sang kekasih pun langsung memeluk gadisnya.

" _Tadaima… Hime"_ ucap Naruto.

" _O-okaeri_ Naruto-kun" uacp Hinata.

"Aku lapar Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada manja.

"Ha'i. ha'I ayo kita pulang. Aku akan memasakkanmu ramen kesukaanmu Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata kini sedang memasakkan ramen untuk kekasihnya. sedangkan kekasihnya hanya melihat punggung Hinata.

" _Apakah ini saatnya? Tidak-tidak nanti saja."_ Batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. ayo dimakan." Ucap Hianta.

"Yosh.. aku tidak sabar memakannya." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung memakan ramen buatan Hinata dengan lahap. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya Naruto memakan masakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai makan mereka menonton acara dorama yang sering di tonton Hinata. Naruto hanya menatap Hinata yang sangat antusias lalu tersenyum.

 **Naruto POV.**

Kau sangat cantik Hinata, kau gadis yang sederhana meski kau adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya, kau baik hati dan ramah, kau gadis pemalu yang aku sempat pikir adalah gadis aneh, karena kau selalu menunduk bila berbicara denganku namun itu ternyata karena kau mencintaiku, aku sempat salah sangka dulu. Entah betapa bodohnya aku dulu tidak menyadari perasaanmu yang sangat tulus kepadaku. Aku akan selalu menicintaimu Hinata, aku tak kan membuatmu kecewa, aku yang kini berada di sampingmu akan selalu melindungimu dan memberimu cinta sepanjang hidupku.

Eh.. kenapa? Kenapa mataku terasa buram dan panas? Aku menangis? Apakah ini perasaan terdalamku? Ternyata aku bisa menangis karena rasa cintaku ini yang sangat berlebih. Mungkin air mataku ini bukti cintaku akan selalu berada pada seorang gadis cantik, sederhana dan baik hati ini.

Kaa-san, Tou-san, Ero Jii-san, aku harap kehadiran Hinata bisa membuat kalian tidak menghawatirkanku. Hinata sangat baik dan pandai memasak jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir aku akan memakan ramen terus-terusan yang kata Jii-san tidak sehat belai terlalu sering. Aku pasti akan bahagia. Terimakasih Kaa-san, Tou-san, meski aku tak pernah melihat kalian secara langsung namun aku sangat bahagia bisa terlahir di dunia ini dan mendapat kebahagiaan seperti ini. Ero Jii-san, termakasih kau telah menjadi seperti sosok Ayah untuku meski kau tidak sesering Nagato-niichan dan Karin-neechan saat bersamaku namun kau yang terbaik Jii-san. Haahh.. kenapa air mataku semakin banyak yang keluar-

Hinata yang menoleh ke arahku, menatapku heran dan tatapannya sendu.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Hinata yang mengusap air mataku.

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu memeluknya, aku menghirup aroma lavender dari tubuhnya, aroma ini sangat menenagkan.

"Hinta, menikahlah denganku.." ucapku dengan suara agak serak. Namun aku merasakan bahu Hinata bergetar.

"Hinata…" panggilku lalu melepas pelukanku. Aku melihatnya menangis.

"Hina-" ucapku terpotong.

"A-a-aku ma-mau Na-naruto-k..kun." ucap Hinata sambil menangis. Aku pun memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinta" ucapku sambil memeluknya.

"Aku ju-juga… me-mencintaimu… Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata dalam pelukanku. Perlahan aku melepas pelukanku.

"Hinta kemarikan tanganmu" ucapku. Aku pun mengambil kotak beludru yang ada di saku celanaku dan aku membuka kotak itu dan menampilkan sebuah cincin emas bermata Sapphire yang sebiru mataku.

"Na-naruto-kun." ucap Hinata.

"Aku akan mengikatmu dengan cincin ini, dan cincin ini adalah hasil dari usahaku sendiri. Aku ingin memberikanmu cincin lamaran yang berasal dari usahaku sendiri." Ucapku

Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat bahagia dan senyuman manis yang sangat membahagiakanku.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dan mencium bibirnya, aku mengecup bibi atas dan bawahnya dengan sangat lembut. Perlahan Hinata pun membalas ciumanku. Ciuman sepuluh detik itu berakhir, itu ciuman yang sangat membahagiakan. Aku langsung menariknya kembali dalam keposesifan pelukanku.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata, maukah kau menginap di rumahku?" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Ehh.." Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring terpekik kaget kerena Naruto memintanya menginap.

"A-a-aku hanya ing-ingin tidur sa-sambil memelukmu, aku tidak akan melakukan lebih." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto pun semakin mengertakan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata, entah kenapa hari ini kau benar-benar seperti sudah seperti istriku, kau melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga di rumahku dan sekarang kau tidur dalam pelukanku." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hintata.

"Na-naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata yang wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya walau sudah pacaran lama dengan Naruto sifat pemalunya pada Naruto tidak pernah hilang.

"Sekarang kita tidur Hinata." ucap Naruto mencium singkat bibir Hinata dan mencium kening Hinata dan memakaikan selimut untuk dirinya dan Hinata.

 **FIN**

 **Maaf author selesaikan fic ini. Karena autho tidak mau membuat reader menunggu terlalu lama karena kesibukan author. Author ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Mungkin author akan kembali menulis fic dalam waktu 1 bulan dari sekarang. Author tidak jadi menaikan rate fic ini.**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya. Semangat semuanya** **J**


End file.
